Identity
by Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki
Summary: One-shot from the Riku Replica's perspective. Takes place before the events of "Bait," but can also be a stand-alone story. Rated M to be safe.


I had just returned to the stronghold from my last mission, tired and confused. All I really wanted to do was go to my room and play dead to the world for several hours, but could tell immediately that Saix had other plans for me. He was waiting there, cold and stoic as usual, but I knew that it was a cover. Anger him, and it may very well be the last thing you do.

"I need you to come with me." He said in lieu of a returning greeting, but I was used to it. Most of the time, the Organization treats me like I don't exist, and that may very well have been the case. You see, I am just a doll, a replica with no name or identity- or so I had been told. After this mission, I'm beginning to question the Organization's teachings.

I'm normally forbidden to leave this castle, but lately the Organization had been so underhanded that I was ordered to go into one of the sleeping worlds and tail someone who possessed an unusual weapon known as a "Keyblade." I had never seen one before then, but the name implied it would be an easy weapon to recognize. It was- By taking another puppet under my wing- this one was not a replica like me, but an enchanted marionette- I had lured my target right to me. I didn't get a good look at him at first, all I could tell was this youth was also silver-haired and about the same height as me. I gave it no thought, if my time with the Organization told me anything, it was that silver hair was not that uncommon. It wasn't until I got a good look at him that I began to grow suspicious.

"Let him go now!" His voice sounded uncomfortably familiar. Like mine, except while I tend to have a soft, timid voice, his was stern and authoritative. I just gave the doll a gentle nudge in his direction, and while doing so, got a good look at my target's face.

It was a good thing I had my hood up, or everyone present would've seen my eyes widen in disbelief. My target was... _me._ Though the hair was shorter and he wore different clothing than the black Organization clothing I have known my entire life, there was no mistaking the sad aquamarine eyes that I stared into every time I looked into a mirror, water reflection, or blade edge.

"Who are you?" The familiar stranger wanted to know more, and because his authoritative demeanor was beginning to unnerve me, I thought I'd treat the kid to his own dose of shock. Lowering my hood, I made sure my face took on an emotionless appearance. I wasn't letting my guard down around _anyone._ His reaction was as memorable as it was heartbreaking. After the moment of shocked disbelief, his face took on a completely different expression. It was like his walls had completely broken down around him at that one image, and now every physical and emotional blow he had ever taken seemed to flash across his face in a single instant. He was hurt, had I really inflicted all that pain in a single look?

That was what found me back here, staring down Saix as I tried to make sense of what had just went down. I had left him, the boy who looked like me, as I could no longer bear the heartbreaking look he wore. And for once, I let an independent thought cross my lips.

"Why?"

Saix viciously slapped me across the face in response, sending me sprawling onto my bed, where I lay clutching my cheek, eyes watering in pain and shame.

"Remember your place. You do not ask questions here, just come!"

XXXXXXXX

A bruise had began to form on my face by the time Saix had led me to my destination, one hand holding my arm in a vice like grip as he steered me into the room, throwing me to the floor at the feet of another man, who leaned down and caressed my cheek in a mock display of tenderness.

"Seems like our young vessel has taken on a bruise since our last encounter. He hasn't been taking on dangerous missions, as per our agreement?"

My blood ran cold and a thrill of terror crossed me as I heard the voice, looking up, I saw the last man I wanted to encounter.

Xehanort.

Without thinking, I began to back away from the horrible, cold man, only to be stopped by Saix's rough hands, which shoved me back in front of him. I could hear a chuckle of mirth from the other man present- Xigbar, who hated the ground I walked on.

"Just a bruise from punishment. He was being insubordinate."

"No matter, that will change for the better very soon..." Xehanort answered, walking around me and examining my body closely. I hate the feeling, it makes me feel like a lamb being judged for slaughter. Xehanort made a slight gesture with his hands, and suddenly I feel myself being roughly lifted to my feet by Saix and Xigbar, each of whom had one of my arms held out so no matter how hard I tried, I could not guard myself.

"No, please, No! I don't want this!" I cry as I struggle helplessly against the powerful grip of the two men.

Xehanort had began to summon a fragment of his heart, holding the glowing shard of in his hand. "Why the change of heart little one? I thought you wanted an identity..." He said as he placed the glowing shard deep within my body.

Next thing I know, my vision is going white and I'm aware of agonized screams breaking the silence. My screams.

"He's rejected it again!" came Saix's enraged voice. I could also make out the cruel, mocking laughter of Xigbar, who was clearly enjoying the sight of me writhing on the floor.

I'll never understand that man's sadistic personality. I know full well why he hates me so much though. Before I was created, one of Xehanort's perspective vessels was a youth named Demyx. He and Xigbar were _close_, in ways I'd prefer not to elaborate. Well, Demyx was killed in battle against one of the Keyblade wielders, and nobody else would take Xigbar in the way Demyx did.

Then I came into being, and Xigbar naturally thought that, since I was roughly Demyx's age, I would probably be just as willing a perspective partner. How wrong he was. The one day I found the sadistic sharpshooter lying in my bed waiting for me was the day I had it. After giving a long and enraged speech about how I had no interest in him, I told him never to go near my room again.

It didn't stop him from trying. One time he tried to take me by force, and I fought back- were he a full-blooded human, he'd no longer be able to father children as a result. We've been enemies ever since.

Something is different. I feel like I'm getting weaker, my breathing is labored and shaky, and my writhing movements have lessened to slight twitches. Everything seems hazy and muted, I can barely make out the forms of those surrounding me. I'm slipping away, but I am not scared. Death would be a blessing after the excruciating ordeal I have just been through. I must be confused, because what I am hearing now does not make sense.

"Somebody get this boy an Elixir!" The voice belongs to Xehanort. Why does he still want me alive. I've rejected his heart three times now, so there is obviously no way I am compatible. I can hear Xigbar's exclamations of protest, and the running footsteps of Saix. I'm vaguely aware of somebody lifting me and pouring the rejuvenating potion down my throat. My strength is slowly coming back, but I feel so worn out. I just want to sleep, so I give in to the desire.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't think we'll be using the Replica as a perspective vessel any more..." came the voice of Xehanort again.

"Should we dispose of him then?"

"No. There are other ways he can make himself useful. I still see too much potential in him. He's been faithful to us, he could probably serve as a data source for other replicas, they would be valuable as soldiers should a war happen."

"But what if that doesn't happen, and your clash happens smoothly enough to not require a full-blown war."

"Trust me, the guardians of Light are going to be seeking out aid in any manner they can. They're not going to give in quietly. They are not willing to allow their warriors or worlds to come to harm. There is going to be a clash."

"And about your final vessel?"

"I've already got an individual in mind for that..."

I could just make out the conversation between Xehanort and Xemnas outside my door. The information that was being revealed to me now was the sort of thing that had been hidden from me before. It was clear then that I would no longer have to fear the agonizing ordeal of taking then rejecting Xehanort's heart, but I wasn't going to sit down and comply with them any more. First the boy from the sleeping worlds, and now this classified information leaking to him right through my bedroom door. What other secrets had the Organization been keeping from me, from the full-fledged members even?

No, instead I will find my true identity, and then I will find a way out of this wretched world.


End file.
